


Molly Hooper x Reader "Assumptions"

by badapplegrell



Series: Molly Hooper x Reader "My Anthem" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, im all for bisexual molly, one of my fav headcanons actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dating again?" Sherlock notes dryly. Molly looks down sheepishly, her skin tinting to pink, and affirms,"Uhm, yes, actually." From the corner of her eye, she sees (Y/N) chuckling softly, making her (H/C) locks bounce.</p><p>Molly stifles her own laughter with a bite of her lip. John flashes a puzzled look but then catches on. Sherlock rolls his pretty eyes,"He's gay. Again."</p><p>The petite pathologist nods,"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper x Reader "Assumptions"

**Author's Note:**

> It's surprisingly super short. ^^" I'm all for Bi!Molly.
> 
> **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work!**
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~Niamh

×•×•×

With an unnecessary flourish, a certain consulting detective enters the bright room. A certain pathologist jumps at his actions and a certain army doctor follows. And if you haven't gotten the hint, I'm talking about Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, and John Watson--respectively. Among their company is (Y/N) (L/N), who hops off a counter to wash her hands before continuing to prod at a human heart, literally.

"Nice of you to come in, Sherlock," Molly greets with a small smile. She offers John a timid wave as a salutation.

"Hmm," Sherlock returns, apathetic.

Like clockwork, the four of them move around to get the place ready at Sherlock's disposal. As is her wont, (Y/N) clears off his usual working space. John strides in and opens his laptop for Sherlock's use. Molly sets down a tray of slides. Secretly pleased at everyone's effort, Sherlock sits himself at a stool and gets working.

×•×•×

"Shouldn't we ask him if he needs anything?" (Y/N) looks up from her own work. Molly's stool squeaks as she gets up. She answers the fellow pathologist,"That's my cue, then."

"That's my girl," (Y/N) clicks her tongue with a chuckle. She writes something down in her notes whilst humming. Molly moves around the lab equipment carefully to get to Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" Molly addresses, breaking him out of his daydream. He notices the way she carries herself and he sighs in somewhat exasperation.

"Dating again?" Sherlock notes dryly. Molly looks down sheepishly, her skin tinting to pink, and affirms,"Uhm, yes, actually." From the corner of her eye, she sees (Y/N) chuckling softly, making her (H/C) locks bounce.

Molly stifles her own laughter with a bite of her lip. John flashes a puzzled look but then catches on. Sherlock rolls his pretty eyes,"He's gay. Again."

The petite pathologist nods,"I know."

"She would be a hapless idiot if she didn't, Sherlock," (Y/N) quips in a sing-song manner from across the room. Molly turns to her in mock surprise,"A hapless idiot? Really?" 

(Y/N) shrugs," _My_ hapless idiot, anyway." Molly rolls her brown eyes with a smile as (Y/N) kisses her button nose.

"I'm kidding, Molls."

"You better be."

John watches their domesticity with happiness. Sherlock sits with his mouth agape. He frowns at his assumption.

"It's rude to stare, Sherlock," John states sarcastically.

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> You're feedback is very much appreciated!!!


End file.
